The present invention relates to a laser light irradiation apparatus for surgery and dentistry, and in particular to a laser light irradiation apparatus, excluding endoscopic surgery apparatus, which is preferable for surgery and dentistry and provides various advantages by imaging the treatment conditions with imaging means which is integral with a handpiece.
Various many medical laser irradiating apparatuses such as laser mess for surgery have heretofore been known. They have been recently used for the dentistry. For example, irradiation of the caries tooth with pulsed laser light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,230.
However, the treatment with prior art medical laser light irradiating apparatus has a problem that it is difficult for persons other than an operator to observe the conditions of a part which is being irradiated with the laser light.
Various many medical laser light irradiating apparatuses such as laser mess for surgery have heretofore been known. They have recently used for the dentistry. For example, irradiation of the caries tooth with pulsed laser light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,230.
However, the treatment with prior art medical laser light irradiating apparatus has a problem that it is difficult for persons other than an operator to view the situation of a part which is being irradiated with the laser light. Accordingly, it is very difficult for third person such as assistants and advisers to observe the treatment conditions in a precise manner for giving appropriate advice to the operator.
Even the operator himself or herself may not readily observe the treatment conditions depending upon the treatment position.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a medical laser light treatment apparatus which enables even the operator as well as third persons to precisely observe the treatment conditions on treatment.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a laser light irradiating apparatus which uses laser light from laser light supply means for treatment, comprising: an optical fiber for emitting from its front end the laser light which is incident upon the rear end thereof from said laser light supply means; a handpiece for holding said optical fiber; a light incident face which is made integrally with said handpiece so that it faces at least a laser light irradiated area; imaging means for imaging of at least said laser light irradiated area based upon the light which is received through the light incident face; display means for displaying a result of imaging from said imaging means; and jetting means for jetting an air to an area in front of said light incident face.
Since at least the laser light irradiated area is imaged for displaying on a display of an computer and the like during the laser light irradiation when needed in accordance with the present invention, third persons other than a treating person (operator) is capable of observing the conditions of the treated part which is being irradiated with laser light in a precise manner. Accordingly, it is possible for the third person such as assistants and advisers to precisely observe the treatment conditions and give appropriate advice to the treating person. The treating person himself or herself is capable of precisely observing the conditions of the treated site by viewing the display even if the treated cite is complicated.
Since the laser light irradiated area is imaged, the treating conditions can be recorded if the images are recorded by means of known apparatus such as video cassette recorder or computer. The recorded images can be used for confirmation or presentation of the treated conditions to the patient.
Imaging, displaying or recording can be conducted constantly or whenever needed. Imaging can be conducted at least during the irradiation with the laser light by interlocking the imaging with a laser light irradiation switch.
The present invention further comprises means for imaging and displaying the laser light irradiated area as well as jetting mean for jetting an air toward an area in front of the light incident face. When a target tissue is irradiated with laser light, the target issue and the like will usually be evaporated so that fumes rise, or it will be incised or scattered. If the cooling water is sprayed to the laser light irradiated area, it will be scattered. When the fumes or scattered tissue pieces are stuck upon the light incident face, clear imaging of the laser light irradiated area will become impossible. In contrast to this, the present invention makes it possible to blow an air toward an area in front of the light incident face. Blowing air will blow the fumes and scattered tissue pieces to prevent them from reaching at least the light incident face. Therefore, clear imaging of the laser light irradiated area becomes possible.
In the present invention, it is preferable that the jetting of the air with jetting means be continued at least during the irradiation with laser light. This positively prevents the fumes or the scattered tissue pieces due to laser light irradiation from sticking to the light incident face.
It is preferable that the light incident face and imaging means comprise a camera which is integral with said handpiece. In this case, the camera is preferably movable with respect to said handpiece in a longitudinal direction thereof. In this case, mounting means for mounting said movable camera is preferably provided. It is possible to adjust the composition of the images by adjusting the position of the camera with respect to the laser light irradiated area during the treatment, or before or after of the treatment, or when needed.
Since the target tissue or its peripheral tissue will generate some heat when the tissue of the treatment target is irradiated with the laser light, it is necessary to cool it. In accordance with the present invention, there is preferably provided at least one of air supply means for blowing air into a space in front of the front end of said optical fiber and water supply means for supplying water to the front end of said optical fiber; said laser light, said air and said water are emitted to at least the laser light irradiating area.
As one development of the present invention, it is possible to transmit an imaging result to other display devices via a communication network. This enables third persons such as assistants or advisors to precisely observe the treatment conditions in a position remote from the treating site so that they can give appropriate advice from the remote area.